Untitled: Yoko
by raindropsRteardrops
Summary: Well, I cant really think of a summery except, well..... my character Dianna gets locked in a room with Yoko. Bad thing cause Yoko likes her and she likes him. Made out of boredom. I made this PG13 for some hinted stuff and contact.
1. Untitled: Spare Bedroom

Raindrops: Alright dudes. As said in the summery, this is a YokoxDianna fic. This is what I wish (I _so_ wish) would happen if Yoko was real (sniff). So yeah. I don't own YYH or the Mythological Roman Goddess Diana (or Artemis in Greek) who is the goddess of wild things, chastity, children, unmarried women, and the moon who is breifly mentioned. And so you can see why my character (Dianna) is named Dianna but with two 'n's to be original. And yeah. I think that's it. Rock On

====Untitled: Yoko====

Yoko dragged Dianna into a spare bedroom.  
  
"Yoko, what are you doing?"  
  
He locked the door and pushed her up against the wall  
  
"Heh, heh. What do you think?" he kissed her passionately.  
  
Her eyes widened in 'oh'and she threw her arms around his head, deepening his kiss  
  
He broke away after a few moments and began to kiss his way down her neck, finally stopping at her collarbone. She giggled and pressed her face in his hair. He lifted up her shirt a little and ran a hand across her stomach.  
  
"How long did you want to keep up the 'goddess of chastity' thing?"  
  
"Long as you like." She slowly began to slide off his tanktop, pulling the sleeves down his arms. He chuckled and kissed her again. He pressed his tounge against her lips and begged for entrance. She smiled and allowed it. His tounge slid into the warmth of her mouth, deepening the kiss. He slowly pulled away and kneeled down.  
  
"mmm... what you doing?"-Dianna murmured  
  
"Taking all of you."-Yoko  
  
She caressed his ears. He purred and leaned up against her stomach. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse starting at the bottom. Every time her flesh became bare he kissed the spot where the button would have been. He stopped at he midwaist and massaged the skin in front of his eyes. Her legs felt like water and she felt faint under his touch. Every time he would stroke her, her heart seemed to beat out of her chest. He smiled at the flush in her cheeks and kissed underneath her ribcage, right above her pants.   
  
That was too much for her, she collapsed under his kiss. Yoko caught her and brought her to the floor. He took her into a deep embrace.  
  
"You alright, love?" He asked his voice thick with concern  
  
"Fine, just a little surprised."-Dianna  
  
"We can stop if you like..." His voice showed a little disappointment.  
  
She smiled "Nah, don't want to spoil your fun." She kissed his closed eyes and gently licked his nose. He grinned and attacked her lips. After breaking the kiss, he set to work on her shirt again. He continued where he left off and made his way up to her chest. He left her 'bra' on. Even thought he thought it was just an obstacle in his path he decided not to go that far, not today. He kissed right where her heart would be and massaged that area. She giggled and let herself be handled by Yoko. She ran her fingers through his long silky hair. He suddenly stopped and stood up.  
  
"What is it, Yoko?"-Dianna  
  
"The floor is too hard... Let's move to the bed." Yoko picked her up with ease and set her on the bed. She didn't bother to move, she trusted him and knew he wouldn't do anything drastic. He arranged her in the center of the bed and took off his tanktop. He once again massaged her bare stomach and abdomen. She giggled at this and let him touch her. He kissed the bottom of her ribcage again to see what consequences it might bring now. She let out the same cry but this time arched her back in response.  
  
"Sshh, love. I wont hurt you."-Yoko  
  
"I know, I'm just a little ticklish..." -Dianna  
  
"Oh really?" Yoko kissed the area again and got a burst of laughter from her.  
  
He reached up and caressed her face for a few moments.  
  
"First, we'll need to loose that shirt." He slid her arms out of the sleeves of the blouse knowing that she wanted to be handled. He kissed her shoulder and down her left arm. When he reached her hand he licked the underside of her wrist and kissed her palm. He sat up and stradled her, tossing the rest of her shirt. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at her.  
  
"I know in Ningenki you aren't old enough to give yourself to me... but will you let me take you when you are older?" He looked at her with a plea in his eyes. He loved being with her and so did Shuichi.   
  
"You know my answer. Why do you ask?"-Dianna  
  
"I need to hear it."-Yoko  
  
"Alright then. I prosmise I will give myself to you." -Dianna. He smiled and uncrossed his arms.  
  
"Now I belong to Yoko, all I need is Shuichi's consent to be..."-Dianna  
  
"All mine." He leaned down and kissed her. "It won't be long, you and Shuichi are almost that age. And since Shuichi and I share the same feelings... he loves you as much as I do." She leaned up and hugged him pulling him down ontop of her. He laughed and his bare muscle pressed up against her skin making it extremely hard not to give all of herself to Yoko. He saw her desire and resistance in her eyes. He sat up and pulled her up as well. He pressed her body against his chest into a hug and ran his fingers up and down her spine. This touch made lightening bolts jet through her body, reddening her face. He pulled her away gently making the air between them cold and foreign.  
  
"Dianna?"-Yoko  
  
"Yes?"-Dianna  
  
"Do you know what time of the year it is?-Yoko  
  
"Yes, spring."-Dianna  
  
"Do you know what that means to me? A fox?"-Yoko  
  
"No, I don't..." -Dianna  
  
He leaned forward towards her ear and whispered: "Mating season." Her eyes widened at this.  
  
"No, I will not do anything to you, being so young. But allow me to mark you, so that no other demon will try to take you."  
  
"Yes. Whatever will make you happy."-Dianna. He leaned down and kissed her neck.  
  
"Tell me if this hurts." He waited for her nod and sunk his teeth into her soft neck. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his shoulders at the quick pain that he brought to her. He felt this and stroked her cheek with his hand. He released her and kissed the now tender spot. Two small holes were left in her neck.  
  
"There. Now all demons who see you know that you are taken." He saw her eyes glaze from the new mark on her sensitive skin. He fell onto his back pulling her down.  
  
"The pain will subside soon. Rest now." He kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep to the steady beating of his heart.

====End====  
  
Raindrops: Hope you werent too disgusted by my dirty mind.

Yoko: Wow, that was pretty good for someone who has never been kissed Raindrops-chan.

Dianna: Hehehe. It was.

Raindrops: Oh gosh, what have I done??

Dianna: I dunno..... but it was good. Yumminess!!!! (grabs Yoko and pulls him back into the spare bedroom)

Yoko: Heh heh heh. This should be fun

Raindrops: I don't intend on writing a sequel but if I am inspired, I can't interfer with the Muses (dont own them either). I'm not expecting reviews just please no flames if you do write one... Peace Out.


	2. Untitled: Bad Dream

Alright dudes. Here's the deal: 1). THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I seriously thought it wasnt gonna be a big hit. (looks over reviews) heheheheeeee I sooooo haaaaaaapppppyyyyy. 2). ok bout the story, I dont own YYH (sniff) I wish. 3). its another Yoko(or in this story Kurama)xDianna (my character) if you dont like it, deal with it! 4). This story takes about 5-6 years after the first chapter. And wih that said, let the story commence!!

=====Untitled: Bad Dream=====

"Kurama!" Dianna ran through the pitch black trying to find her lover.   
  
"Where are you?" The dark was so thick she could have swam in it. She couldn't even see a hand in front of her face let alone tell where she was going.  
  
"Please respond!" She cried out in vain with no respnse. Hot tears began to crawl down her face as she continued to run.  
  
But... She saw a small figure of light. She ran towards it and the shape took Kurama's form. Though he didn't seem to glow she could see him through the dark.  
  
"Kurama!" She cried out in joy as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Why-why didn't you respond? I was so worried." She looked in his eyes and saw not the gorgeous green that she lived for, but the green of a thorn that has been covered with the first winter frost.  
  
"Let go." His voice was icy and he looked straigh ahead, not seeming to see her.  
  
"What....?" She slid to knees still clinging to the magenta sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Kurama? What's wrong?" Her heart cried out in anguish for him.  
  
"...... _I hate you_."  
  
The three most dreaded words she had hoped never to hear from his lips came. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart seemed to stop.  
  
"Kurama-sama..."  
  
"Don't call me that." His voice stayed the same icy tone and it pierced Dianna's world.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I hate you." He pushed her away and summoned his rose whip. But the petals that usually were as soft as his hair when she touched them were now sharp and cut her leaving lines of blood on her sensitive skin.  
  
"What did I do to hurt you Kurama? Please, I don't understand." She tried to pleed with the icy being in front of her but he did not give in.  
  
He knelt and placed a hand on her chest and focused his spirit energy there. And with one swift movement he took his hand away and stood up. She looked at his hand and there in the palm of his smooth hand, covered in blood, was her heart.  
  
"Kurama, why?" She tried to cover the bleeding with her hand but failed, yet through her suffering and lack of a heart, she still continued to breathe. Out of instinct she placed her hand to her neck to feel Yoko's mark, it always made her feel better in tough times. But, to her fears, it wasn't there, a symbol that Yoko's love for her had faded. 'Kurama, you already took my heart when you said you hated me but now you have made the pain physical. And Yoko... he hates me too.' She thought as tears of blood stained her face.  
  
"Farewell Dianna." He tossed her heart in the air and, as he killed Genbu the stone saint beast, he sliced her heart with his rose whip.  
  
"No!... Why.... Kurama...."  
  
"I hate you." Came the response.  
  
"You... always said... that you loved me.... Why.... do you hate... me now?" He didn't respond he just transofrmed his rose whip back to its original form and stared at her.  
  
"I have taken your life, now I will take my own."  
  
"NO!" She cried out as he took the rose and pierced it through his own chest, destroying his heart like a knife.  
  
"No... Kurama... please.... don't leave me..." She whispered as she felt his life ebb away and fall to the floor in front of her.  
  
"I... hate... you..." The words echoed in her head as the black world spun and faded out.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Dianna woke with a start sitting up in bed. She gazed around her room. In a corner, she saw her's and Kurama's clothes in a pile and on her desk was a vase of roses. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She slowly felt her neck and with a sigh of relief she caressed the two holes that Yoko had given her all those years ago.  
  
A sudden movement next to her made her instinctivly pull the sheets of the bed over her bare chest.  
  
"mm... Dianna... what's wrong?" Kurama's gentle voice broke through the cold front that had been growing in her mind the past few moments.  
  
"Nothing..." She pulled her knees up to her face and placed her head on them. "It's nothing Kurama-sama..."  
  
"But it _is_ something." He positioned himself on the bed so that he was facing her back. He ran his hand across her exposed back causing her to flinch a little.  
  
"You can tell me what's wrong, love. Did you have a bad dream?" He stroked her lower back with his thumb and made her ease a little.  
  
"Yah, a bad dream."  
  
Concerned, Kurama sat up and turned Dianna so that she faced him. She looked into his emerald eyes and saw only love and compassion quite unlike the icy jade she had seen earlier.   
  
_'I hate you' _The words struck her mind again. Tears once again were brought to the front line and fell down her face. She covered her sapphire eyes and let the sheets drop from her chest. Startled, Kurama looked at her for a moment. _'She has never acted this way before. This dream may have really scared her.' _Kurama took her in his arms and patted her hair.  
  
"Don't worry Dianna. I'm here. Nothing can hurt you now."  
  
More tears splashed onto his unclothed skin when he said 'hurt'. _'Something in her dream must have hurt her. She flinched when I touched her...Oh no. I must have hurt her causing her this pain._' He sqeezed her closer as he relized this.  
  
"It's alright Dianna, it was just a nightmare. I would never hurt you."   
  
_'He's a genius. A genius. That's just what I wanted-no-needed to hear' _She thought.   
  
"Never?" She asked as her voice broke from the still oncoming tears.  
  
"Never ever. I love you Dianna and would never hurt you. Please don't think I would because seeing you in pain breaks my heart. So please don't cry over something I wouldn't do... I love you."  
  
She sighed from relief and sank into his embrace. Kurama kissed her forehead and pulled her back onto the bed, him on top of her.  
  
"Want me to show you?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled and sqeezed the last of her tears out of her eyes. Kurama wiped them away with his petal soft hand. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her's into a kiss. She locked her arms around his back and pulled him closer. He bit her bottom lip and licked her lips asking silently for entrance. She complied opening her mouth so his tounge could slip into her warmth.   
  
He ran his hand down her chest stopping just under her navel. He rubbed his thumb in circles in that spot knowing that she would open her mouth even more. She did and the simple kiss turned more animal like. She fought for control over the kiss but Kurama was too good. She knew one way to make Kurama lose this fight.  
  
She brought her hands up his back and under his hair. Slowly, barely touching, she ran a soft hand across his neck. He broke the kiss and laughed at his ticklish spot. She paused for a moment as she absorbed his beautiful laugh then kissed his neck. He let her and listened to her breathing. He frowned when he relized her breathes were becoming shorter. He thought about his and asked her.  
  
"Dianna, am I too heavy for you? I am ontop of you, are you ok?"  
  
"...Not too much. Just still tired from the 'workout' Yoko gave me a few hours ago." She blushed and laughed at this statement.  
  
Kurama knew what she meant by that statement. He's seen what Dianna was like after one of Yoko's "workouts". He made a mental note to tell Yoko not to be so forceful when he was with Dianna so he could have some fun time with her too.  
  
"Alright." He rolled over pulling her as well so now she was on top of him. She snuggled into his chest holding onto a few strands of his firey red hair. He stroked her unprotected back occasionally patting her brown hair.  
  
"Love you, na-chan"  
  
"mm... Love you too, foxboy." She whispered. And with that she fell asleep, fears vanished and doubts cleared, into a sleep that had only love and compassion, that same emtions she saw when she looked into his emerald eyes.

=====End=====

Did you like it? .

Or did you hate it? ;.;

Dianna: I liked it!!

Raindrops: Of course you did!! It was all about you!!!

Kurama: And me! (blushes)

Dianna: You're so cute Kurama-sama!! .

Kurama: (blushes some more)

Raindrops: Back to the topic!! Just review.

Dianna: Wait, isnt Kurama the topic?


	3. Untitled: Dinner

Raindrops: Alright dudes, you wanted it, you got it. Here's chapter three of Untitled: Yoko. Ya know, I think that's a pretty good title! I mean, It's about Yoko, at least the first chapter was, and there's nothing else to say except Kurama likes Dianna (in this fan fic, if you can't deal with it, why the hell are you here??[--randomness attack]) and vis-versa. What more is there to say? Making it "untitled"! And I'm rambling again, aren't I?

Dianna: Yes you are! Get on with the story!!

Raindrops: Keep your shirt on!!

(crickets chirp)

Kurama: I thought she lost her shirt?

Raindrops: That's not the point!! (fumes)

Kurama: Ummm.... would you like me to do the disclaimer?

Raindrops: (still fuming) If you would be so kind... (clenched teeth)

Kurama: raindropsRteardrops does not own YuYuHakusho.

Raindrops: (all better) Thank you. Now enjoy, you sick people, you. (points finger at audience)

=====Untitled: Dinner=====

"Ok, I think that's it." Dianna looked once more around the room, making sure everything was in place. She checked her watch--8:00pm.

"He should be here any minute." A knock came on the door to her apartment.

"Yay!! He's back!" She checked herself to see if she was presentable. A black tanktop and tight black pants with a pair of gloves that went up to her elbows.

She threw open the door and there stood her red-haired cutie. He was wearing his white Chinese outfit that he wore at the Dark Tornament, perfect contrast to dark attire.

"Kurama-kun!" she pulled him in the room and hugged him.

"I take it you missed me?" He hugged her back and kissed her. "The mission wasn't that long, only a few weeks."

"Pft! Easy for you to say! The whole time I planned you a dinner for when you would come home!"

"Dinner? It took you almost a month to prepare this dinner?"

"Of course, it had to be special! Just like you!" She kissed his neck and dragged him into the dining room.

The table was set for two with two gold candles lit in the middle. The table cloth was a red color and the lights were dim. Two wine glasses were set but wine didn't fill them...

"Milk?"

"Can you believe it! The wine guy wouldn't give me any wine!"

"Na-chan, the drinking age is 21."

"Oh yeah." (blushes)

"Don't worry, its ok."

(ding!) "Oh! That's the main course!" She rushed to the kitchen and pulled a dish from the oven.

"Hope you're in the mood for steak."

"You know I love whatever you cook."

She set the dish on the table and motioned him to sit.

"Eat as much as you want... Just leave room for desert." She gave him a seductive glance from the shadow of her bangs. He chuckled and began to eat. Occasionally she ran her finger along the rim of the wine glass making a high "humm" and saw a glint of amber come into his emerald eyes and she knew it wasn't the light of the candles.

When they had finished dinner she stood up and walked away from the table. Kurama stood up after her, Yoko getting the best of him.

"Oh no, you sit right down fox boy. We're not done yet, I have to get desert." She walked into the kitchen and heard laughter coming from the kitsune.

"What?"

"It's just Yoko. He said: 'I thought she was the desert.'"

She laughed seducively. "Not yet Yoko, not yet." Dianna took a box from a cabinet and walked back to the dining room. She sat on his lap this time, facing him one leg on each side of him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and locked them. She slowly opened the box and inside were--

"Chocolates." Kurama smiled. He eyed them and saw different kinds: normal, dark, white, cherry and cream filled and many others.

"A chocoholic's dream. Look delicious, don't they."

"It's not the only thing that does." He kissed her neck. She giggled and set the chocolates on the table. She picked up her "wine" glass, still full with milk and selected a dark chocolate. She dipped the chocolate in the milk and held it there, letting the dark treat take it in. She then held it to Kurama's mouth.

"Open up." He oblidged and let her place the dark chocolate in his mouth-but not with out a price. At the last second he closed his mouth, catching the tip of her glove in his teeth.

"Heh, gotcha." He pulled the glove off her arm. "Now for the other one..."

"Won't get me so easily next time." She said with a glint of playfulness in her sapphire eyes.

She picked another piece and put it in his mouth and pulled back before he could respond.

"Just to fast, aren't I? Your turn." She offered him the box so he could have some fun. He chose a vanilla cream filled one and held it between his front teeth.

"Come get it." He said with a smile. She did and attacked his lips, getting the satisfied vanilla flavor in her mouth. After her treat with the chocolate, she pulled back from his kiss and chose a last chocolate.

It was a normal chocolate and she held it in her hand, melting it a little. Dianna ran the chocolate across his cheek, leaving a smear from the melted side. She repeated with the other cheek leaving a dark smear. She kissed him and made her way up his cheek to his eye. When she reached the chocolate smear she licked it away with her tounge. He chuckled at this and moved his hands up and down her back. She continued with the other side. She broke away and slid off his lap and stood him up.

"That was the appetizer, now for the main desert."

He smiled and kissed her passionately. Kurama picked her up, bridal style and brought her to the bedroom. She had redone the room: the walls were a deep, dark green and around the room were candle holders which shed the only light on the room. The bed was a queen and the sheets were scarlet and the pillows were black.

"This main course?"

"Excatly."

He smiled and laid her on the bed. He took the end of her shirt and slowly pulled it above her head, then taking it off completely. He kissed her bellybutton and moved his mouth up her chest leaving a trail of kisses. He took hold of her bra strap in his teeth and snapped it.

"Ow!" she rubbed the area that was now growing red. He sat up and looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry love, I didn't think it would hurt that much..."

" 's alright, I'm just a bit cranky. You've been away a while." She had a hint of whine to her voice that made Kurama blush slighty

"Well I'm home now. (whispers) At least for as long as I can be."

"You can continue, now." She outstreched her arms to him and he took her into an embrace and animal-like kiss. But, this time she pushed him down leaving her ontop of him.

"You cheated." He said gasping for air. Some locks of his red hair stuck to his face and the rest sprawled across the pillow.

"Life ain't fair, love. You just got to make due. Like this for example." She began to unbutton his shirt. "You had fun... now it's my turn."

She pulled of his shirt and gazed at the sight in front of her. His muscles were perfect and the scar he had recieved from the Conjuring Blade in his middle was barely visible. She traced his stomach and would occasionally leave a kiss on a scar that had just about faded.

"Kurama..."

"Hm?"

"You... these scars... on your missions...you could die... and-and I'd never see you again..."

"Don't think about that now. We have other things to attend to, rather than dwell on 'ifs'."

She kissed her way up his neck and across his cheek. She stopped and bit playfully at the corner of his mouth. He tried to move so that his lips could press against hers, somethng that Dianna wanted herself, but he was enjoying this sweet torture that she was putting him through.

She once again slipped into the warm kiss that she lived for. Kurama willingly opened his mouth and let her in. His tounge danced with hers in the haven of his mouth. He reached his hands around her back and began to play with the bra clasp. It was soon added to the growing pile of clothes. He ran his fingers up and down her exposed back making her laugh.

Of course, he took that second to regain control. He rolled over, pulling her down onto the bed leaving him on top of her. He leaned towards her neck and began to kiss the two holes that Yoko had made. She giggled and pressed her face into his hair taking in the scent of roses.

Just then, the phone rang. Kurama stopped kissing her neck and sighed.

"What a perfect way to ruin a moment, isn't it?" Dianna sat up and reached out with her arm to grab the phone.

"H'lo?"

[Hi Dianna! How are you?]

"(Sigh) Hello Sarah... I'm just dandy, you?" Kurama smiled at Dianna's tone of voice, one of exasperation.

[I'm just pissed off 'cause Hiei said he would come back as soon as he got back from their mission, and he's not back yet! By the way, have you seen Kurama? Did he come back?]

"Yes Sarah, he's right here." Kurama laughed at her blunt statement.

[Oh? Is that him? Hi Kurama!]

Dianna slapped her face.

[Wow, was he listening to our conversation the whole time?]

"Yes, Sa-chan. He is right next to me, so to say."

[I thought I heard someone else breathing! Wait... If I heard him breathing, then he's right next to the speaker... which is next to your mouth...]

"Yes." Dianna smiled at the slow reaction of her friend.

[(gasp!) Gomen Dianna-sama!! I'll talk to you later! Bye!]

"Haha, bye Sarah." She hung up the phone and flopped back on the bed. She was angry with Sarah for ruining-no, destroying that perfect moment; but Kurama knew just how to make her better. He fell on to the bed next to her and pulled her up against his chest in to a hug.

"I meant to unplug the phone. I knew someone would call. Just, got a little distracted."

"It's alright." He lifted her chin with his finger and placed a feathery light kiss on her lips. She flushed and nuzzled into his embrace.

"I forgot to tell you Kurama, welcome home."

=====End=====

Raindrops: Wow. Am I good or what?

Dianna: Very gooooood..... (bows down and worships)

Raindrops: uuuuuhhhhh.... Kurama, get your pyscho away from me.....

Kurama: (picks up Dianna and sets on feet) Better?

Rainsrops: Much. Now... back to the point of this little ending thingy. Please review. It may be a while before a 4th chapter (if I write one) is put up. My brain is mushed and squished for ideas. I'm in the middle of studying for final exams and well... you get the picture.

Dianna: Please write more raindrops!!!

Raindrops: I don't know if I go with what you want Dianna... I didn't mention this before so I might as well say it now. I...don't plan to umm...go...all the way...in my stories. I don't feel comfortable writing that, which is why it is always left at Kurama/Yoko and Dianna falling asleep.

Dianna: Oh.

Raindrops: Ugg... you disgust me... my own creation... what have I done?

Kurama: Something bad.

Raindrops: Yes. I already figured that out... oh my look how much I rambled... so carry on. Cherrio darling!

Please review. It makes me sooooo happy when I see how much people like my story!! Oh yeah! Dont forget to check out my other story: "Bishie Party!". The begining is kinda slow but it gets better, and funnier.


	4. Carry on Dancing Part 1

Raindrops: Ok. This is different than the other chapters of "Untitled: Yoko"  
  
Dianna: How so?  
  
Raindrops: We're going back. Way back. (Sees dinosaurs) Not that far!  
  
Kurama: How far?  
  
Raindrops: Before the kisses, before the hugs.  
  
Dianna: .....  
  
Raindrops: IDIOT! Before Kurama met Dianna!  
  
Dianna: Oh.  
  
Raindrops: This story is how Kurama and Dianna met. No umm how would one say it... fluff? Is that the right word? Anyway, no kisses, no hugs and no Yoko. Well, I wouldn't say "no kisses".  
  
Kurama: Then, what would you say?  
  
Raindrops: I dont know. Let's just say it's different then the previous chapters. You do learn Dianna's last name though! I hope it's not too bad!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
===="Carry on Dancing" Part 1====  
  
Background: Big tests at all the schools have just ended and the students are off the hook. Aka, beginning of summer and the Urameshi Team hasn't had a case for weeks.   
  
Here's the scoop. Kurama, keeps himself cooped up in his room since the big test, and studying, is over he doesn't know what to do. Kuwabara sits all day playing video games and occasionally goes out to eat lunch with Yusuke and Keiko, and if they're lucky, drag Kurama and Hiei along. Yusuke, having the time of his life, for him: hot babes are hitting the streets, but Keiko is keeping him in line. Hiei, seen rarely, usually in the trees of the park, but spends most of his time at Genkai's temple, training, seeing Yukina and doing Hiei stuff.  
  
Here's the second deal. Yusuke hears of a nightclub that's open every night and allows anyone in, as long as they can get out before the cops show. Yusuke thinks: "What? Girls in tight skirts, pants, lots o' skin? I'm there!" Soooooo, he checks it out. Needless to say, he likes it. Now that he added spice to his summer, he wants to add some to his friends...  
  
---------  
  
"Come on Kurama, just for one night. Just come check it out. It'll be fun!" -Yusuke pleaded.  
  
"A night party is not my idea of fun, Yusuke."-Kurama stated taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"What about you Kuwabara, you there?"-Yusuke tried, chomping on a piece of pepperoni pizza.  
  
"Of course, the ladies will be all over me!"-Kuwabara (strikes pose).  
  
"Pft, they will be running from your face. I think they'd rather see a grumpy Hiei!"-Yusuke tormented.  
  
"Hn."-Hiei (glares).  
  
"That was a bad one, sorry Hiei."-Yusuke realizing his mistake and how close Hiei's katana was to his hand.  
  
"You'd better be."-Hiei going back to eating his pizza  
  
"Whatever."-Yusuke, relieved to be off the hook. He really didn't want to fight Hiei; it was the summer for crying out loud! He Looked at Kurama and Hiei. "Guys, come on, I know how bored you've been."  
  
"I don't need a night party to keep me entertained."-Kurama said stubbornly while cutting himself a slice of pizza.  
  
"Then how about some girls from the night party?"-Yusuke sporting an evil grin, cheese dripping from his face, remembering the night before.  
  
"Yusuke, does Keiko know you are doing this?"-Kuwabara questioningly.  
  
"Shhh. She doesn't need to know!"-Yusuke, putting finger to lips and glancing around.  
  
"Depends on how late it goes. I don't want to leave 'kaasan home alone after 11..."-Kurama reluctantly.  
  
"Relax, I just want you guys to put some fun in your life. Be free. Spread your wings..."-Yusuke holding his pizza like a 'to be or not to be' scene from Hamlet [Don't own. Duh! Do I seem like Shakespeare to you?!... Didn't think so. Carry on]  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Yusuke?"-Hiei glancing across the table at the detective.  
  
That Night...  
  
'I can't believe I'm letting Yusuke and Kuwabara drag me into this...definitely not my idea of fun.'-Kurama thinks rolling his emerald eyes. 'Might as well try to make the best of this. I have been bored, but they don't need to hear that.'  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright 'kaasan?"-Kurama  
  
"Of course Suuichi! I can take care of myself, now you go have some fun with your little friends." -Minamino-san  
  
"I'll be back before 11." He kisses his mother on the cheek and walks out the door.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei are sitting in Yusuke's new car, well, borrowed from Shizuru, but just for that night. [How the hell did they get the car from Shizuru? Dunno. Just go with it.]  
  
"Have fun boys!" -Minamino-san said as Yusuke drove away.  
  
"Detective, just where is this place?"-Hiei asked as they crossed into territory he wasn't familiar with.  
  
"Not that far, just hidden so to say."-Yusuke said swerving to avoid a street sign.  
  
"Hidden?"-Kurama, questioned making sure his seat belt was securely fastened. 'Oh great, Yusuke's going to get us lost. Or killed, whichever comes first.'  
  
"Yah, it's in an old warehouse, no one uses it anymore. Some fancy-pants fixed it up for us people, complete with bars for older dudes with licenses [do you think that's gonna stop Yusuke?], disco balls, strobe lights and blaring music."  
  
"Sounds like so much fun."-Kurama sarcastically sitting tiredly in the back seat.  
  
"I know, doesn't it?"-Yusuke, not noticing the sarcasm, swerving to avoid another car.  
  
They all arrived safely, no thanks to Yusuke's maniacal driving. They all stepped out of the car and went to the door.  
  
Yusuke wore a tight white t-shirt and dark blue pants, and his hair was in its usually slicked back position.   
  
Kuwabaka [why do I bother?] wore a dark blue button up shirt, which he had unbuttoned half way. [Gack! my eyes! Ugg, get the barf bags! Hope you Kuwabara fans are happy! If there are any...] and white pants [ok who picked out HIS outfit?! oh yea, me. Heh, heh, he acts like one, he might as well advertise that he's an idiot].   
  
Hiei wore his regular black pants, white scarf and black cape thingy. [Way to dress up Hiei. What a nice way to impress the ladies. -.-; {Gets attacked by Hiei fans} AH! Not that he doesn't look very nice in that outfit... uh... back to the story!]  
  
Kurama wore a white button up shirt [1/4 unbuttoned half way. WHOOTWHOOT. Can't you just see it... sorry, back to the story.]? And leather [!!!] black pants.  
  
Yusuke tossed them each a breath mint. "The girls in here... rrrr... hot!"  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?'-Kurama thinks as Yusuke opens the door.  
  
---Change of scene---and point of view---  
  
The music was perfect, the lights were good and as the pervert said, the girls were hot, as were the boys. But not the one our main character was dancing with.  
  
Dianna looked around as she danced with the crowd. This guy she was dancing with was awful, he was so off beat and looked, well, not pretty. He was more interested in looking down her shirt than having good time.   
  
'Got to get away from this guy, this place is full of perverts.' She danced backward and disappeared into the crowd. And to her luck, oh so conveniently stepped into a Dance Circle, right into the center.  
  
'Great... oh well, I wanted a good time.' The circle chanted "dance dance dance" so she did. Following the rhythm she moved her body. She put her hands through her long brown hair and into the air, as she slid across the floor.   
  
She glanced around the circle for means of escape, she didn't find that, but did find something interesting. She saw four new boys as they made their way to the dance floor. Well three were new and the one with the slicked hair she danced with last night.  
  
'Jerk, tried to make a move on me last night. Now he brought his friends, well--hey, that one, the one with the red hair, he looks familiar... Ugg, who's the carrot top? Can you say plastic surgery much needed?… Ha, the little dude is about the size of Hana-chan. Well they're gonna suffer for what their friend, Mister Slick did.'  
  
She waited until they reached her circle and danced her most... well... dirty. [Can't describe it, sorry, I'm racking my brains just to make up her dance movements] Well she knew she had their attention from the jaw dropping of Slick, the drooling of Carrot top, and the wide eyes of Red-head. The little one, he disappeared, oh well.  
  
Starting her revenge she pulled Mister Red-head into the circle.  
  
---Change point of view---  
  
'Pounding music and blinding lights, how fun. It's so fast paced, I can't even stand still without getting my foot stepped on, or grabbed. Twice already some random girl came up to me begging for a dance. And one guy, thinking I was a girl. Sigh. This is pointless.'-Kurama thought.  
  
Yusuke dragged his team into the center floor. He looked excited as a girl got pushed into the Dance Circle.  
  
"I danced with her last night," He pointed out to Kuwabara and Kurama, for Hiei had disappeared. Kurama looked at the girl who was pushed into the circle. His eyes widened. She wore tight black spaghetti strap shirt and gloves that covered her arms from fingers to elbow. Her pants were black and tight, showing off her curves and she didn't wear shoes, just black socks, quite different from everyone else. But it did help her as she slid across the floor. Her hair was elbow length and medium brown, but had a blue strip running down the left side of her face. It wasn't electric or dark but just blue, and as she turned around, Kurama saw it was the same color as her eyes.  
  
But that wasn't the only thing he saw. He also saw a flash of evil, but couldn't think on it because she grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him into the circle.  
  
'What the heck is she thinking? I have no idea how to dance like this! I don't even know what I am doing here!'  
  
She must have realized this because she tried to help him, sort o'. She reached out and grabbed his arm and circled him. As she came around his back she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Don't panic. Listen to the music and find it's rhythm and beat, then take a deep breath and dance."  
  
He was startled by this advice, but followed it. And it helped. He didn't know he could dance, well not like this.  
  
---Change point of view---  
  
'This guy doesn't know how to dance! Why the heck did he come here?! Hn, maybe Mister Slick dragged him along. Damn, guilt is one thing I hate living with.'  
  
She whispered some directions in his ear and he seemed to lighten up. A lot. She could hear some girls fainting as he started to dance, she was feeling weak in the knees herself.  
  
'At least finish the song, dumbass!' She yelled at herself.  
  
You know those 'magical times' in movies when the people dance the same? Well it went something like that. Kurama read her moves and predicted where she would go next and kept up with her.  
  
'This isn't as bad as I thought. Maybe it's not as pointless as it seems. Well, this is my workout for the day.'-Kurama thought as he danced beside her.  
  
The song came to an end and the entire Dance Circle clapped. No one bothered to push them out during the song, the performance was too good.  
  
Kurama looked around and everyone was whistling and smiling and girls picked themselves off the floor. Yusuke and Kuwabara were gone; they must have found someone to dance with. He looked at his dance partner and found her bowing in front of him.  
  
"You've treated me to a wonderful dance... May I treat you to some refreshment?" she said catching her breath.  
  
"Uh, sure." Kurama himself was breathless and needed to sit down.  
  
She led him up the stairs to the refreshment stands. The warehouse was on two floors. The top was refreshments, snacks and games (like a pool table, video games and card tables). It had a balcony that overlooked the bottom floor, the dance floor. The girl led him to a long bar where people sat on stools next to it. She sat on a chair and motioned for him to sit down too.   
  
"Kuri-san! Moshi-moshi Kuri-san!" She yelled into the bar for someone. A man in his mid 30's walked around the corner cleaning a mug with a dishcloth. He had short black-graying hair a round face and plump body. He seemed fit for his job, a bar tender.  
  
"Konbanwa Tsukihana-chan! [Pronounced: suu-kee-ha-nuh] What can I get you? Well, hello, who's this fine-looking young gentleman?"  
  
"Haha, later Kuri-san, two waters. Big glasses." She measured with her hands a large sized glass, Kuri turned away to get their drinks and the girl faced Kurama.  
  
"Sorry about dragging you into the Dance Circle. You seem familiar, what's your name? I'm Tsukihana Dianna." Kuri served their drinks; Kurama nodded in thanks and took a sip before speaking.  
  
"I'm Minamino Suuichi, pleased to meet you Tsukihana-san."  
  
Dianna nearly spit out her drink. "You're Minamino-kun? No wonder I thought I've seen you before! You're the guy the girls are chasing around school. The long red hair should've tipped me off."  
  
[What the hell, what high school does he go to? Yes, yes, I know that in the show they go to different schools, but that's junior high, dimwits. Oh well, since I don't know, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Kurama all go to Seijyu High.]  
  
"You go to Seijyu High too?" He asked sipping his drink. 'No wonder she seemed familiar. Now that she says her name, I remember her being in my World History class. It's unique, a Japanese surname and an English given name.'  
  
"Yea. Don't worry; I'm not one of those people who chased you around. I didn't expect you would know me considering you were trying to run away from the screaming girls between classes. I guess you didn't get any rest last year."  
  
"No, I didn't really." He said. He was relieved that she wasn't one of those girls, in fact he was excited. 'Some one isn't chasing me around just cause I look... well, whatever they say. She's just looking for a good time. Maybe this Night Party wasn't such a bad idea after all.'  
  
"Well now that it's summer you can--" A song came on and Dianna jumped up excitedly. "Oh! I love this song!" She bowed in front of him again.  
  
"You were a wonderful companion in our last dance. Would you be my dance partner again, Minamino-kun?"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Dianna flipped Kuri a coin and led Kurama back to the Dance Floor. They danced all the songs together and Kurama was having a good time. He didn't even notice that it was getting late. Ten-fifty rolled around and he didn't realize it until Hiei appeared at his shoulder.  
  
"It's time to go, fox." Hiei stood slightly behind Kurama as to not be seen by Dianna.  
  
"What time is it?" Kurama whispered for only Hiei to hear.  
  
"Ten-fifty. I'll get the Detective and the oaf. Meet us at the front door." And he disappeared.  
  
Kurama sighed it was just like Hiei to ruin his fun. He looked for the direction of the front door and couldn't find it. He leaned towards Dianna.  
  
"Tsukihana-san, I have to go now, could you direct me to the front door?"  
  
Dianna's eyes dimmed at this but smiled and nodded, as she grabbed his wrist, not as hard as before, and led him off the Dance Floor. She brought him straight to the front door where Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabaka [ah, Kuwabara, its just that the 'k' and the 'r' are so close to each other on the keyboard! ... or not... never mind.] were waiting.  
  
"Ok, let's go guys." They walked out the door but Dianna didn't realize she was still holding Kurama's wrist.  
  
"Uh, Tsukihana-san..." Kurama started.  
  
"Oh, sorry Minamino-kun." She let go of him. "You can call me Dianna-chan if you want."  
  
"Alright Dianna-chan, you can call me Suuichi." He smiled and Dianna felt weak in the knees again.  
  
"Thanks Suuichi-kun, for tonight." She said awkwardly. "I didn't know you could dance."  
  
"Neither did I." They laughed and she stepped closer to him. She put her mouth next to his ear and whispered.  
  
"I'll be here tomorrow night too." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran back inside the building.  
  
Kurama stood there speechless for a second until his friends called him from the car. He went back the next night, just to see if she was there.  
  
And she was. And the next night. And the next.  
  
====End====  
  
Raindrops: I hope it wasn't that bad. I thought of it as I watched an old Talent Show tape from my old school. To tell the truth I didn't know how I was going to make Kurama meet Dianna. Then I thought: A Night Party... no drugs, alcohol, or... other stuff. Just a clean dance party.  
  
Dianna: I hated it.  
  
Raindrops: T.T but it was all about you and Kurama!!  
  
Dianna: I didn't get any kisses! Well, Kurama got one from me, but I didn't get any!!  
  
Raindrops: Oh shut up. You'll get your kisses.  
  
Kurama: I think it was good, considering it was a different style of writing so to say. It wasn't like the other "Untitled" chapters and wasn't like "The Bishie Party". I think you did a good job.  
  
Raindrops: And I remembered a plot this time. Oh, and you know how I said "Carry On Dancing: Part 1" this was the first part. Duh. If you want me to write how Dianna met Kurama [the Kurama, not Suuichi] and Yoko, just say so in the review.  
  
Dianna: Please review. 


	5. Carry on Dancing Part 2

Raindrops- Hello readers for another addition of "Untitled: Yoko"  
  
Kurama- It's been a while since you updated Raindrops-chan  
  
Raindrops- Yes, well I wanted this chapter to be good cause its the one with all the "good" stuff, so I took a while to think on it.  
  
Dianna- So you don't think for the other chapters??!!  
  
Raindrops- Truthfully, no. I sit at the computer and type what pops in my head. I get an image and type it out as best I can. It's weird. This chapter, I had an idea but couldn't see the movie in my head.  
  
Dianna- Oh.  
  
Raindrops- Yes. Firstly: Thank you to ALL REVIEWERS!! Your reviews keep me sooo happy!! (Hugs computer) I appreciate them all! So here's to your reviews!!  
  
Who's "Hana-chan", you say? You'll see. Sorry if I confused you in the last chappy. .; I love ciffys... when I write them.  
  
===="Carry on Dancing" Part 2====  
  
It had been about 2 weeks since Kurama first started going to the Night Club. Every night, except Sundays, he would leave his 'kaasan home at 8:30 and be back at 11. It had become a routine to him now. Kurama would go in and see iher/i dancing or sitting at the bar. And he'd be with her the whole night.  
  
Kurama had grown fond of Dianna-chan. The way she danced, the way she didn't hang on him like the other girls and treated him like a regular guy, and the way she handled other guys who tried to mess with her: a slap. But, one of her qualities he immediately liked was her smile. It wasn't that special, it just seemed to always fit perfectly on her face with her sparkling sapphire eyes.  
  
"I'll be back later tonight 'kaasan." Kurama said kissing Minamino-san on the cheek and going out the door.  
  
"Have fun." She waved as Yusuke drove away in his borrowed car.  
  
"My sister is still pissed that you wrecked her car, Urameshi. She goes around the house sending everything into flames with her death glare. She nearly made Eikichi a ball of flaming fur. Damnit, it's scary." Kuwabara said shuddering.  
  
"That accident was NOT my fault! The other fking car came right at me!!" Yusuke screamed, defending his case waving a finger at the shuddering baka sitting next to him.  
  
"Yes, that would seem true... if you were on the correct side of the road to begin with. But I must admit your driving has improved." Kurama said stifling a chuckle.  
  
"The fox is right. You nearly killed us in that crash. And I thought certain places in the Makai were scary. The dective on the road, that's most dangerous thing of all." Hiei said from his seat next to Kurama.  
  
"Damn bozu, that's most I've heard from you since we started going to this place. You never talk on the way there or back. And I never see you in the Club either. You're not sneaking off are you?!" Kuwabara questioned turning around in his seat to stare at the petite fire demon. [Are they wearing seat belts or something?... Sorry, back to the story.]  
  
"I've seen Hiei lots of times while we are there Kuwabara, he's not sneaking off." Kurama stated.  
  
"Oh, so you really iare/i paying attention Kurama. I thought your eyes were on that girl, the one you're always dancing with." Yusuke said, an evil smile crossing his face.  
  
iUhoh. Secret's out. /i Kurama thought nervously.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about Yusuke." Kurama stuttered, blushing profusely.  
  
"Kuso, don't play dumb with me Kurama. The one with the long brown hair and blue streak. I've seen you with her. She's pretty cute. I bet she thinks the same about you." Yusuke said, suddenly thinking he was the expert on this sort of topic.  
  
"What makes you say that, 'sensei'?" Kurama said astonished and extremely glad it was too dark for the other members of the car to see the blush taking over his face. He really didn't want to talk about this, he wanted to keep Dianna-chan a secret so this wouldn't happen- but he was interested in what Yusuke would say.  
  
"God, It's sooo obvious Kurama! The lights may be dim in there but don't tell me you can't see the blush crawl on her face every time you look at her. And jeez! You see how she smiles the ientire/i time you two are dancing!" Yusuke said swerving a couple times to avoid other cars and streetlights.  
  
"Hey Urameshi, what makes you think you suddenly have a PhD in girls?" Kuwabara joked.  
  
And that's how this particular car ride went. Yusuke and Kuwabara mercilessly torturing Kurama, Kurama burring his face in his hands and Hiei trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
[Sorry if this was a little long but I wanted the reader, that's you, to see how the Reiki Tentei thinks of Dianna]  
  
iO Kami-sama, I seriously think that was the longest ride, even if Yusuke did blow all the red lights. I'm not going to be able to live with them any more. Merciless torture. Sigh, oh well, maybe I'll forget about it by the end of tonight. /i Kurama thought to himself as he entered the doors of the Night Club.  
  
---Change point of view---  
  
iShuichi-kun should be here soon,/i Dianna thought glancing at her watch. iI can't wait! Another night just Suuichi-kun, the music and me; well its fun to think that way. /i She glanced at her watch again.  
  
"Stop it, Dianna-kun! You're driving me crazy!!" A girl next to Dianna said.  
  
"Really? It's usually the other way around, Hana-chan." Dianna laughed.  
  
"True enough." Hinata Hanakin was a small girl, about the size of Hiei. She wore a tangerine shirt that had banana colored long sleeves. Her flaming red skirt was short, about mid-thigh area and her shiny knee-high orange boots topped it off. Her shoulder length light pink hair framed her face and hung loosely at her shoulders. "Golden flower in the sun" she looked and acted like her name. Hyperactive, crazy, and everything Dianna, "Goddess of the moon in the flowers" was not.  
  
Daughters of night and day, that are what they were called. Dianna was quiet, Hana was loud; Hana was independent and shone all her glory, Dianna was more laid back and appreciated things more. Yet, through all their differences, they've been best friends since they met.  
  
Dianna 'sighed' looked at her watch again.  
  
"Damnit girl! You're acting like he's late on your first date or something!" Hana stood and shook the taller girl's shoulders  
  
"Did you have to use that choice of words, Hana-chan?" Dianna winced at Hana's statement. iI wish I could be on a date with him. Like he'd ever ask me. I bet he's already got a girlfriend, there's bound to be one person who stole his heart from all those fan girls. Sigh, I just wish it were me. What am I thinking?! I'm fine as I am!... but I just can't help but feel...floaty... around him. I just feel so happy being with him. /i  
  
Hana watched emotions cross Dianna's eyes as she thought. "I had to Dianna-kun, to bring you to your senses. Like you ihave/i senses." She fell onto one of the many beanbag chairs in this corner of the Club. "You didn't know what you knew."  
  
"What the hell does that mean, Plato?" Dianna crossed her arms over her chest and resisted the urge to check the time again.  
  
"That you like him, girl! You are so in love with him, iyou/i don't even realize it!" Hana pulled a 'Cat's Cradle' string from her pocket and began playing with it. "You've stood by yourself for so long, you think you know everything, but you are a beginner at love, kid."  
  
"Just because I don't have an okaasan to tell all my feelings for a guy to, doesn't mean I don't know what love is. He's just a friend. Suuichi-kun is a nice boy and good person."  
  
"You forgot cute." Hana pointed out as she made the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Yes, but Hana-chan..." Dianna started.  
  
"Adorably cute, strikingly handsome..." Hana tormented, battling with a knot in the string.  
  
"Hana-chan! ... I don't need a guy. I'm fine by myself. I don't need anything or anyone else in my life. I have you, and my oniichan... sessah has all that she needs." Dianna said satisfied.  
  
Hana shook her head and made a heart out of the string. "Some things cannot be fulfilled by one's self."() --Footnote]  
  
"...What the hell does that mean Aristotle?"  
  
"I think you'll find out soon enough."  
  
"Enough tormenting me, who's that guy who sits here with you every night? The little one with gravity defying hair."  
  
"Arg. I had a feeling you'd torture me on that topic."  
  
"Haha, from boys for me to boys for you."  
  
"You're so mean!! .... His name is Hiei-san. I saved him from a mob of girls the same day you met Minamino-kun. He doesn't talk much, but he's a good listener."  
  
"Seems to me you got to know him pretty well, Haannaa-chaaaan..." Dianna said smiling evilly.  
  
Hana pouted. "Fine, now we're even, you baka... Oh, but look at that." Hana pointed at the door. "You're boyfriend's here."  
  
"As is yours." Dianna stood up. "See you later Hana-chan"  
  
"Ditto Dianna-kun."  
  
Dianna left Hana sitting on the beanbags. Hana watched as Dianna greeted Kurama and went onto the dance floor. Hiei suddenly appeared on the seat Dianna was just in.  
  
"Holy shit! You scared me Hiei-san." Hana said her heart rate returning to normal. Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and sank into the chair. At first he hated the "baka ningen chair, trying to eat me" but now he knew it was for "comfort" or whatever.  
  
"Konbanwa onna... What is that ningen contraption you are holding?" Hiei questioned skeptically. He didn't mind when she talked, unlike listening to the Baka and the detective, she had interesting stuff to say. She never asked who he was or where he came from and respected her for that.  
  
"It's a string. You play games with it." Hana responded making Jacob's Ladder. "Want to learn?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Whatever. Your loss..." She looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time. "How ido/i you get your hair like that?"  
  
Hiei just responded with wide eyes saying "what the hell kind of question is that?"  
  
Kurama and Dianna were on the Dance Floor; Yusuke was getting slapped by many girls and screams of "pervert" were heard; Hiei and Hana were sitting off to the side chatting, well, Hana was talking and Hiei was listening; and lastly, Kuwabara was being chased around by the "plump" lady who ran the snack bar: screams of "get away from me!" and "Kuwabara-kun you're so cute!" were heard. [Kind of disturbing dont you think?]  
  
Everything was fine until.  
The ceiling collapsed and three demons dropped from the broken ceiling. The demons were at least ten feet tall and had long stretchable arms. They were green, brown and red and killed anything that came in their path. [Think "Catasable", the monster created by Dr. Ichigaki during the Dark Tournament and fought Kurama and Hiei, that's what this looks like] They shot long spears out of their hands and brought death to humans instantly.  
  
Kurama shielded Dianna, like a gentleman, with his body when the ceiling collapsed and the demons came in.  
  
"Shuichi-kun! What the hell is that?!" She gasped out and clung to his shirt, her eyes the size of saucers.  
  
"Umm... I don't know." He said. iOf course I do, but she doesn't need to know those things are demons. /i  
  
They watched as some dancers were speared up against the walls and stairs. Dianna paled as they screamed and blood spewed out if their gaping wound. Kurama grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her towards the door.  
  
"We have to get out of here Dianna-chan!" Kurama shouted when she stood there, legs unable to move.  
  
"They... they're killing..." Dianna shook as another person was skewered. She winced when the screams echoed in her head. iWe got to get out of here... we're gonna die.../i "Kuso! Hana-chan!" Dianna broke free of Kurama's grasp and ran towards where she left Hana earlier.  
  
"Wait! Dianna-chan! Come back!"  
  
Just as Kurama was about to run after her, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran up to him.  
  
"Kurama we got to take these demons down. Where's Hiei?"  
  
"He can take care of himself." He watched Dianna run off to a more secluded area. iThe demons don't seem to be attacking over there. The two are over here, was there just two? /i Kurama looked around and saw that the warehouse had emptied, apart from the dead bodies littering the ground. It was safe for them to use their spirit weapons.  
  
"Alright guys." Yusuke said as he fired up his spirit gun, Kuwabara his sword and Kurama summoned his rose whip and faced two of the demons in front of them. "Let's kick some demon ass. No one trashes my party!"  
  
---Change point of view---  
  
"Hana-chan! Where are you?" The lights had gone off in this area due to the smashing of the demons and Dianna ran blindly through the sea of darkness.  
  
"Stop foolin', we gotta go!!" Dianna felt around trying not to bump into anything. Fear was creeping up into her spine and made her hands cold and clammy.  
  
"Hanakin!!" Dianna screamed and she tripped over a wire. iDamn thing!/i She felt around and wrenched the thing off her foot. In doing so, she pulled the wire out of its socket and sent sparks into the air. Some of the sparks fell onto a spilled drink and it immediately caught flame. iOh great, what kind of idiot leaves a bottle of vodka spilt on the floor. Now we really to got get out./i  
  
The fire caught onto the carpet and dead bodies, spreading fast. iWell, at least I can see now. /i She thought as she got up and ran.  
  
"Dianna-kun is that you?!" Dianna reached the corner area where Hana was. Hana stood up against the wall, white as a ghost and was watching Hiei fight the third monster. He would disappear then reappear on a different area of the demon and strike it with his sword. But his attempts were futile as the monster continued to press towards Hana-chan. The armor on the monster seemed invulnerable despite Hiei's attacks.  
  
The monster became annoyed at his constant striking so he flung Hiei against the wall catching him off guard.  
  
The monster turned back to Hana-chan and time slowed. It raised its killing arm and a large pole shot out of it. Dianna's eyes went wide in horror as she watched it close in on Hana-chan.  
  
"NO!" Dianna's legs kicked in and she ran towards Hana, frozen with fear. Not knowing what to do she stretched out her hand, as if that could stop the death device. But she was too late as the large pole sank into the soft flesh of Hana's lower chest.  
  
Dianna froze, ice covering her lungs.  
Hana screamed and slumped to the floor. Her turquoise eyes shrank and glazed over. She fell on her side and Dianna could see the pole protruding from her back.  
Dianna stood there unable to move or breathe. She heard Hiei beginning to attack the monster again but it didn't register. She fell to her knees staring at the dead girl.  
  
iShe's gone... Nothing... there's nothing left... never... never again... she... she's dead. /i Dianna thought as she watched Hana's blood spill from her wound. iI couldn't save her... I was too slow... I tried... but it wasn't good enough... she's dead because I couldn't stop the pole... She's dead and it's all my fault! /i  
  
"HAAANA-CHAAAN!"  
  
Her vision blurred and hot tears ran down Dianna's face upon coming to these conclusions. She felt light-headed and cold, despite the fire that began to crawl its way over. She could smell the smoke but couldn't react. The only thing she thought was Hana.  
  
"Dianna-chan! (coughcough) Dianna-chan where are you!!"  
  
She could hear someone calling her name in the distance and the faint sound of ambulance and fire engine sirens. The voice was familiar, Shuichi-kun? No, it was different... She heard the quick sound of footsteps nearing to her. Her vision swam as the smoke overpowered her lungs.  
  
Dianna turned around to see the person coming towards her. A tall figure dressed in white was coming through the flames. The flames rolled back as if in fear of this being. Two ears poked out of the top of his silver hair and his tail swished back and forth. iTail? /i The figure kneeled in front of her and Dianna saw his striking gold eyes. They looked so familiar, yet so foreign.  
  
"Shuichi-kun...?" She whispered before collapsing into his arms.  
  
---Change point of view-  
[A few minutes before the previous]  
  
Three members of the Reiki Tentei used their weapons against the demons.  
  
"Urameshi! This armor isn't even denting!" Kuwabara screamed attacking one of demon's legs with his spirit sword.  
  
"Damn it, I know Kuwabara!! Kurama, have you figured out its weakness?!" Yusuke shouted, firing a spirit gun at the demon, not even phasing it.  
  
"Yes! It doesn't have one!" Kurama yelled back dodging the extendable arms.  
  
"What?! How the hell can we defeat them then?!" Yusuke screamed landing a spirit punch on it's face doing no damage.  
  
"You miss my point! Its weakness is not having one! We can't kill it!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"But we can make it kill itself!" Kurama said running around the demon, the arm chasing him.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara watched Kurama as he made the demon crash the arm into its head. Kurama jumped onto the creature's arms and flipped of its head. It fell to the ground dead.  
  
"Two invenerable things pitted against each other will destroy each other." Kurama explained.  
  
"Ooooh." Yusuke and Kuwabara muttered as the demon fell.  
  
Kurama nodded to them and they heard a scream.  
  
"I didn't think anyone else was in here. Kurama, go check it out." Yusuke said.  
  
Kurama motioned for Yusuke and Kuwabara to keep fighting while he ran towards the noise. Shortly following the scream he heard a name being called out.  
  
His heart twisted as he realized that one of those screams could have been Dianna's. Angry blood pounded in his ears at those demons. iIf they hurt her... they're dead!/i he thought as he ran into the fire. He felt his consciousness slip and could feel Yoko pushing to get out.  
  
Let me out Shuichi. I want my share of the killing.  
  
No, I have to make sure Dianna-chan is safe and get her out of here!  
  
I'll do that. And hurt those lower class demons.  
  
...All right, but make sure she is safe first. She doesn't need to be exposed to the demons.  
  
Kurama closed his emerald eyes and reopened as gold. His hair grew long and silver. He could feel his fingernails lengthen. Shuichi fell asleep as Yoko awakened. His tail sprouted and his fox ears popped out of his hair.  
  
iNow, where is this girl? What was her name? Ah yes, Dianna-chan as Shuichi called her. i He thought as he continued to walk through the fire. He used his demon energy to clear a path through the fire. It seemed to cower at his appearance when he walked through.  
  
"Dianna-chan!" iI can't believe I'm doing this. /i He coughed as he breathed in some stray smoke. "Dianna-chan where are you?"  
  
He saw a figure kneeling in a fire ring. She heard him approach and turned around to watch him. Yoko was shocked to see her faced streaked with tears. He felt some pity and knelt in front of her. The girl looked in his eyes and collapsed. He blushed slightly as she fell against his chest.  
iThis is certainly interesting. Heh heh, Shuichi is going to be jealous. /i He slipped an arm under her legs and the other behind her neck and stood, she, bridal style in his arms.  
  
He felt a surge of spirit energy and Hiei appeared next to him, carrying Hanakin. Yoko saw that the girl Hiei carried was covered in blood and he felt no life force from her.  
  
"Heh, now Hiei, what did Koenma say about killing ningens?" Yoko joked motioning to the girl.  
  
Hiei growled and his voice was barely audible. "That demon killed her." He walked away from Yoko, towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yoko looked around to see one of the demons mangled and mutilated on the floor. It appears as though Hiei had managed to destroy the armor and use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame on its vulnerable body. He shrugged and followed Hiei. Yoko sensed a hot anger boiling inside Hiei. He obviously didn't want anyone to feel it so he suppressed it, but Yoko could smell it.  
  
You should change back into your human form. Those sirens are ningen police and healers. Hiei sent to Yoko telepathically.  
  
Yoko nodded. As soon as we get out of the fire. Humans can't stand the smoke. And Shuichi can't hold up this barrier like I can.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Howdy-do Yoko! Haven't seen you in a while!" Yusuke shouted as the fox and fire demon exited the fire tunnel.  
  
Yoko nodded and set Dianna on the floor. "I'll change back into my human form now." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and turned their heads. When they looked back Kurama stood there.  
  
"All the demons have been taken down. The fire engines and ambulances should be here soon. We should leave, as not to arouse questions." Kurama kneeled down again and scooped up Dianna. Yusuke and Kuwabara smirked and cocked eyebrows. They set their attentions on Hiei, holding Hana in his arms.  
  
"So Hiei, who's the girl?" Kuwabara said his voice dripping with torment.  
  
Hiei, who had been surveying the ruined warehouse, gave Kuwabara and Yusuke death glares. His eyes burned with a hot red fire, yet froze the unfortunate victim with ice. They went ridged and paled as Hiei sent tortuous words into their brains. If it had been another human, they would have died instantly. Hiei walked past the bumbling idiots and set Hanakin down next to the other bodies. Turning around he sent them another death glare and disappeared.  
  
"That would be Hiei's way of saying: He doesn't want to talk about it." Kurama said calmly walking past them as well.  
  
---A Little Later---  
  
Kurama stepped out of Yusuke's car and carried Dianna up to his house. Minamino-san opened the door and gasped.  
  
"Shuichi, donata desu ka?" She said motioning to the still unconscious Dianna.  
  
"A friend from school I was reacquainted with at the party, she passed out and I don't know where she lives." Kurama looked at his mother a pleading look on his face.  
  
"Well, bring her inside! She looks as though she had a tough night." Minamino-san said, reading Kurama's face and ushered Kurama to the spare bedroom. "Put her on the bed and I'll be right back."  
  
Kurama laid her on the bed and sat on a chair next to her. Her eyes were closed tight and tears streaks covered her still pale face. Soot from the fire had sprayed on her face, darkening it in some places. Her brown hair was in disarray and was strewn across the pillow and her face. The edges of her hair were singed from the fire. iA few more moments in that fire... /i His chest tightened on thinking this. He reached out and moved the hair covering her face.  
  
"Alright, I have a washcloth." Minamino-san walked back in, a bowl and cloth in hand and Kurama stood up and let her sit down. "Thank you Shuichi. Now could you tell me what happened?"  
  
---A Little Later [yet again]---  
  
Dianna woke up but didn't open her eyes. iIt was just a dream-a nightmare. Everything is ok. In a few moments oniichan will come in a drag me out of bed. And Hana... Hana-chan will come and we'll go to the mall... yes, that's what will happen. /i She opened her eyes and gasped. iWhat? This isn't right! My walls are blue, not white! My window is on the other side of the room, and my dresser is next to the closet not across from it! What is going on?!/i  
  
She glanced next to her and saw Shuichi sitting next to her, asleep in the chair. One hand propped up his chin, his elbow resting on the chair arm. The other arm hung loosely over the other chair arm. His mouth was slightly open and his bangs covered his eyes. He wore maroon pajama pants and a loosely tied emerald green robe and she could see most of his chest. If she wasn't so concerned on where she was she would have screamed "KAWAII!!" and passed out again. Dianna really didn't want to wake him up but she needed to know where she was and how long she had been there.  
  
"Shuichi-kun?" She poked him gently on the arm and whispered his name.  
  
"...nnh...hmm?" Kurama shook his head a little and ran his hand across his bang-covered eyes. "Ohayo gozaimasu Dianna-chan. How do you feel?" He sat up a little in his chair and put a cool hand over her forehead. "You had a little fever last night. Do you hurt anywhere?"  
  
"Iie... genki desu... Where am I?" Dianna said, blushing madly.  
  
"You're at my house. You passed out last night and I took you here because I didn't know where you lived." Kurama said taking his hand off her. iAnd I wanted to make sure she was Ok, but she doesn't need to know that. She still has a fever. It would be best if she stayed here until it wears down, 'kaasan doesn't mind. /i  
  
"So... last night... it really happened?" Dianna said slowly, not really wanting an answer. Kurama paused. He had spoken to Hiei about the dead girl, Hanakin, her name was. Apparently she was Dianna's best friend. He didn't want to be the one to bring the news to Dianna but she asked.  
  
"...Yes. What happened last night was very real." Kurama said suddenly becoming interested in a spot on the carpet.  
  
Her lip quivered. "Then...Hana-chan...Hana-chan is..." Her eyes became as big as saucers again and rimmed with tears.  
  
"Yes," Kurama said. "Hanakin-san... is dead."  
  
Dianna was silent for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually about 5 seconds.  
  
"No." Her voice was in a harsh tone.  
  
Kurama looked up at her. She was staring at the foot of the bed.  
  
"You're wrong... This is wrong! I just had something bad to drink last night and passed out! Yea, that's it!...You're wrong." She said trying to convince herself, a sad smile crossing her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Dianna-chan, but it was real and Hanakin-san is--" Kurama said trying to reason with her, sympathy in his voice.  
  
"NO! You're wrong!" Dianna tossed the sheets of the bed off of her and bolted out of the room.  
  
"Dianna-chan!" Kurama jumped up and chased after her. iShe's lying to herself. She's refusing to believe the truth. /i Dianna reached to the top of the stairs and ran down them, her brown hair flying in a mess behind her.  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
Kurama reached the top of the stairs and jumped on the railing, sliding down it. He reached the bottom before she and stopped her. He grabbed her shoulders as she tried to run past.  
  
"Let me go!" She tried to take his hands off her but his grip was too strong.  
  
"Dianna-chan! Listen to me!" He said a little more harshly shaking her shoulders to make her stop struggling. Amazingly she stopped. She looked in his eyes with hatred.  
  
"Why should I? You lie to me." She whispered, her voice dripping with malice and eyes burning with hate.  
  
"Because I'm not lying to you. I would never do that." His voice softened. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Hanakin-san is dead. There is nothing you can do about it now but accept the facts. You need to understand this before moving on."  
  
Dianna's eyes cleared of the hate they held and were replaced with pain. "She can't be."  
  
"She is." Kurama said taking his hands off her shoulders and placing them on her face. He wiped her dried tears away with his thumb. She closed her eyes and he took his hands away. Then she sat down on the bottom step and put her hands to her face and began to cry.  
  
Kurama stood there for a moment, then sat down and put an arm around her in some sort of comfort. She fell onto him and placed her head on his chest. He put another arm around her, pulling her into an embrace and he put his chin on top of his head.  
  
"Domo, arigato Shuichi-kun." She said snuggling into his embrace.  
  
"It's no problem. I'm glad I could help." He said stroking her hair.  
  
"If I wasn't so broken up right now I would reach up and kiss you." Dianna said sighing.  
  
Kurama's heart skipped a beat. "......What?" iHad he heard her right? /i  
  
"Gomennasai." She said, instantly regretting her words. "That was out of line. I shouldn't have said that. Sessah-no-baka."  
  
Kurama was silent for a minute. "But... did you mean it?"  
  
"Mean what?" Dianna asked, taken aback.  
  
"If you mean what you say, there should never be reason to apologize." Kurama stated running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"....."  
  
"Do you mean it?" Kurama said hope rising in his chest.  
  
".... Yes."  
  
"Then do you...?"  
  
"Yes. I like you, Shuichi-kun."  
  
Raindrops- Eek! Yes, I know that was long. Jeez (looks back over) Dianna is such a drama queen.  
  
Dianna- WHAT?! How dare you!  
  
Raindrops- I rest my case.  
  
Kurama- Now Raindrops-san I wouldn't call Dianna-chan a "drama queen". She did lose her best friend.  
  
Raindrops- Sigh. Whatever. I had so much trouble deciding where to end it. I was going to do a kiss ending, Hana's "things cannot be fufilled" thing, but what about Yoko, and Kurama explaining the demons... Arg. Damnit. Maybe I'll right a third part to this.  
  
Dianna- Then write a third part!  
  
Raindrops- I can't just sit and write it baka. I already explained this. I need an image. A plot. An introduction, inciting incident, climax, resolution, an ending!! (sits at computer desk and bangs head on keyboard)  
  
Dianna- We'll give you ideas! (kisses Kurama)  
  
Kurama- O.O  
  
Raindrops- (slaps head) Oh good Lord. Get a room. Please review.  
  
Footnote:  
() said by Hisuii to Kohaku in book 1 of Wish by CLAMP  
  
Japanese:  
-sama: term of great respect, similar to lord ("lord" is -dono)  
'kaasan (okaasan): mother -san: mr. mrs. or miss, term of respect baka: stupid, moron, idiot Moshi moshi: "hello" for answering the phone, or used for getting someone's attention similar to "oi!" or "hey!"  
Konbanwa: Good evening -chan: familar term used for girls or little boys -kun: equvilent of -chan for boys or for girls younger than the user bozu: "kid" or "squirt"  
kuso: shit, damn, general swear word sensei: teacher Kami-sama: God oniichan: older brother sessah: literally "this one"  
ningen: human donata desu ka: who is this?  
kawaii: cute Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning Iie: no genki desu: I'm fine Sessah-no-baka: "this one is stupid"  
Domo arigato: thank you gomennasai: I'm sorry 


End file.
